The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and more specifically, to computing platforms to provide web services.
Cloud computing refers to the use of computing resources (hardware and software) that are delivered as a service over a network (typically the Internet). Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation.
The Web Services Description Language (WSDL) is an XML-based interface description language that may be used to describe the type and/or structure of elements a web service. In particular, a WSDL description of a web service (also referred to as a WSDL file) may provide a machine-readable description of the interface for the web service, including how the web service can be called, what parameters it may expect, and what data structures it may return. It can thus serve a purpose similar to that of a method signature in a programming language.
WSDL may thus be used to define the interface to web service operation(s) and may be used by a developer to assist in the creation of a web service client, to help ensure that accurate information is passed to the web service operation from the client and back from the web service operation to the client.